


Love me at all cost

by Suseth_B_17



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suseth_B_17/pseuds/Suseth_B_17
Summary: Bruce learned not to underestimate Jeremiah ever again
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Love me at all cost

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank my friend Gianinna for helping me move my story from Spanish to English.
> 
> it's a bit short since it was originally just for her. :^

Bruce squirmed in the chair he was tied in and sobbed slightly.

In front of him was Adam's bloody corpse. His empty brown eyes were still showing the despair and pain he had experienced, and his left hand remained stretched out on the ground towards Bruce, as if pleading for his help. 

Jeremiah dropped the sharp knife with which he had just stabbed him and pushed lightly with his foot to confirm the obvious, then looked up to watch Bruce expectantly.

\- You're fucking crazy- the millionaire whispered as soon as he could speak.

The redhead did not answer him, just smiled calmly and began to approach him with a confident pace.

Bruce lowered his head as if his weight was unbearable and sucked on his nose. Jeremiah put his hands on the tied boy's legs and then squatted down so he could look him in the eye.

\- This was your fault, Brucie. All for doubting what I was capable of for your love.

Bruce shook his head violently. 

-This is definitely not love. You're fucking nuts, and Jim Gordon will catch you.

The redhead got up, but not before giving a quick and unexpected kiss on the lips to Bruce which was ignored due to the situation, and gave a maniacal laugh. 

\- Don't underestimate my intelligence, not again. They won't find you, but neither will I keep you tied to a chair forever. If you run away, everyone will die. I won't tell you how, but they will, you know I'm telling the truth.

Bruce knew perfectly well that Jeremiah was telling the truth, and the bitter taste of despair and helplessness flooded his being.

Thick tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at his captor with all the hatred he could convey. 

\- I will never love you, I hate you as you have no idea-

The boy in front of him seemed to be waiting for that answer. He nodded slowly, then leaned down to place one last kiss on the boy's forehead.

\- You will love me soon, I'll make sure of that. I have all my life to make you change your mind-

That was the last thing he said before he started dragging Adam's corpse out of the room they were in, leaving a long smear of blood in its wake. 

Bruce clenched his teeth and cried silently as soon as he was alone. Only the distant noise of Jeremiah could be heard dragging the body of what once was his new friend. He closed his eyes not to see the crimson mess that was in the ground.

At that moment, he silently swore that it would not go unpunished.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I publish a story in English. (since I am Peruvian)
> 
> I hope you liked it. 
> 
> especially you, Gianinna, I love you. <3


End file.
